


The New York Clan

by lolanbq



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolanbq/pseuds/lolanbq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new member joins the Downworlders and an old one comes back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had hurt her, not just her, but her family too. And it wasn't just her family it was others as well. Now she had no family and she was this thing. Something that was not real, but here she was in some way, but she knew one thing for sure Raphael was going to pay.

"Please don't do this. You will regret this." Simon said as they walked down the dark abandoned street towards the hotel.

"No, I won't and yes, I do. The head of the New York clan killed my family and turned me. You said the head is Raphael, right? Than he is going to pay!" She walked determinedly down the empty road towards her prey.

"Really this is a bad idea, just come with me and we can talk this through. Raphael is old and smart and a good fighter." She stopped in her tracks, whipped around, and stared at him.

"Are you saying I can't beat him? I am a black belt, can fence, and am not bad with a gun. Are you saying I will lose?" He returned her stare and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not afraid you will lose; I'm afraid who ever loses will die and I don't want you to have to decide to kill and I don't want you to die." His eyes were sad like he knew death too well not just the physical death of those he loved, but also the death of watching them age.

"Simon, I'm sorry, but they were my family. And he took them! And he took my life along with them." She returned his gaze.

"Killing him won't change anything. It won't bring your family back!"

"I just feel like there is a reason he turned me and the others. I mean come on! If it were just me I could say it was maybe a mistake or whatever. But! He killed my family! And did this with others! Simon, I have nothing left and now neither do they. I don't want this to happen to anyone else. I have to end this now to save others from going through the same." Simon gazed at the ground while pondering her words.

"This doesn't sound like him, killing for recruits. When I knew him he never would have done that."

"Yeah?" She asked sarcastically turning away starting down the street. "Well, I guess time changes people."


	2. New Leader

"Can I help you?" There was a girl standing outside the vampires hide out.

"Yes, I am looking for the head of the of the New York Vampire Clan, Raphael." Sakiya stated bravely, she glanced at Simon for support, but his fangs were out and his eyes glistened with hate.

"Well," The other girl thought for a moment, "I can show you the Head, but Raphael is dead."

"How?" Simon hissed, "How did he die?" The girl across from them just stood where she was and smiled, "I figured as much. Just like with Camille."

"Oh, Simon, it may have taken awhile, but eventually I get what I want." She kept her smile plastered on her face.

"Maureen." Simon growled as he crouched preparing to lunge at her throat.

"Yes, Simon?" The girl, Maureen, asked sweetly, but the sugar was already burnt bitter to Simon.

"How long have you been Head?" Sakiya asked trying to avoid getting Simon in the fight as well.

"Long enough to make you." Maureen said evenly.

"Why?" She demanded through gritted teeth.

"Why? Because, dear stupid girl, all the vampires I inherited aren't fighters anymore than getting food. So I am taking it upon myself to do some recruiting." She looked right at Sakiya, "Are you going to join me or not?"

"I'm not." She said flatly, this made Maureen hiss, crouch, and jump at Sakiya, but Simon leapt in the way. They fought on the on the ground trying to literally rip each others throats out. During the brawling Simon growled Maureen's name which she returned with an even response.

Sakiya watched the fight with a warrior's mind noting who had the upper hand, was more cunning, and who was going to lose. So she lunged at Maureen pushing Simon out of the way to continue the battle he was going to lose. As soon as she was in the fray her skills kicked in and Sakiya started aiming for every weak point she knew on the human body, at least knew worked on humans vampires she wasn't so sure about. The playful look in Maureen's eye left and was soon filled with deadly determination. It could have been seconds, minutes, or hours to Sakiya, but eventually Simon pulled Maureen away from the puzzle of limbs.

"Why did you stop?!" Maureen shouted with fangs out and fingers ready to claw at the arm around her waist, "Let me GO!" she squirmed trying to escape the equally steeled arm locking her in place.

"No!" Simon screamed trying to break Maureen out of her blood frenzy, eventually throwing her back ten feet making her stumble over the rubble. Maureen stalked forward trying to restart the fight, but Simon stopped her by pointing at the sky, where it was starting to change colors. The Clan Leader paled and ran towards the shelter of the hotel while muttering about a day lighter leaving Simon and Sakiya on the pavement.

"Come on," Simon said grabbing Sakiya's hand as the started running down the street, "you need walls."


	3. Hello Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is Jace and Clary's son

The good news is that they made it to his apartment before sunrise and were greeted by the scent of curry, which to Simon smelled delicious and to Sakiya nauseating.

"Magnus! Magnus we're back!" Simon called through the apartment as he made his way to the kitchen where Magnus liked to spend most of his time lately. When they made it to the kitchen Magnus was ready there with a bowl of blood curry for Simon and a glass of blood for Sakiya.

"Seeing as you are both back I take it killing Raphael went well," observed Magnus as he sat down at the table with his own food. His hair was laying flat, was wearing a regular T-shirt with simple dark wash jeans and the over all lack of glitter implied that the warlock hadn't left the apartment that day.

"Well, sort of," Simon stated between bites, "it seems as though he was already dead." Magnus looked at Simon bewildered.

"Than who? Certainly not a demon working for anyone." The warlock said confused.

"Nope." said Simon evenly as he took a break from his curry, "Maureen." Sakiya had never seen anyone go so pale so quickly as he had at the stating of a simple name.

The room was so quiet a pin could have dropped and sound like a bomb. Eventually, after what felt like ages, Magnus spoke.

"Do they know?" was all he said.

"Who?" Sakiya asked eager to know who the mysterious person was, but conversation carried as if she weren't even there.

"Not yet," Simon replied as he finished the remainder of his curry slowly, "I wanted to get her here first. Sun up and all."

"She knew the way. Simon!" Magnus called as said vampire deposited his bowl in the sink, "They need to know as soon as possible. As in an hour ago!"

"I know," Simon said almost mournfully, "I'll be off then. Magnus the curry was good a little heavy on the cinnamon though."

"SIMON!" Sakiya screamed as he reached for the door handle making the two men stare at her in shock, "Simon, you idiot, you are a vampire as in you can't go into sun light or you die? Ring a bell in that dead head of yours?"

"Right, don't worry Sakiya the sun light doesn't harm me." Simon explain his hand still on the door, "I'll see you both later!"

And with that Simon was out the door, into the light, and off the the Institute.

oOoOoOo

Simon hated the thought of going to the Institute and working with his friend's children and seeing his friend's grandchildren, but right now he had no choice. He just hoped someone was awake. Luckily, or unluckily, there was.

"Simon?" Will asked surprised and bleary as he answered the door.

"Will, good of you to answer," Simon stated as he entered the sanctuary where they would talk, "We have a problem." The mention of danger immediately woke the man up.

"Of course. Please come in," He said absently though Simon was already sitting on one of the chairs, "So what is the problem?" Simon was quiet for a moment noting the changes Will had made since Clary had sent him a picture years ago.

"It is more a problem to speak with your parents." Simon said wondering if the name 'Maureen' would mean anything to him.

"Try me." Will said crossing his leg and getting comfortable in his seat.

"Fine then," Simon responded evenly already feeling the contempt radiating off the young man, "I'm sure you have seen the story of the serial killer on the news?"

Will nodded. More and more Shadow Hunters were paying more attention to Mundane news so they could keep eyes out for anything suspicious and help blend in with the crowd if necessary.

"Well, I have reason to believe that these murders aren't being done by a Mundane."

"Yes, that is what we thought as well. These murders are too messy to be a Mundane. So who do you think it is?" Will asked almost challengingly.

"Maureen."

Just like with Magnus Will blanched all shades of white and immediately straightened in his seat.

"Oh, so your parents have told you of the rouge vampire who went on a killing spree."

"How-," He cut himself off, "I thought she was killed, by my parents."

"So did everyone else and right now I need to talk to your parents." Simon squeezed every once of authority into his voice.

"Wait here I'll get them." Was all he said before he almost ran to the elevator to get to the rest of the living quarters.

It was several minutes before Will returned and in that time Simon contemplated his situation and everything that was happening. The last time he had seen Maureen it had been ten years after she had killed Camille, so thirty years ago? She had been in the middle of a burning building no one could have survived that! He had even helped look through the rubble for her body! How had he missed it, that her BODY was missing from the pile of burnt left overs? And they hadn't seen her in thirty years, long enough for anyone to think her dead, lower defenses, and be beaten for having weakened since their last encounter. Which had been made painstakingly clear with his fight with her the night before.

"Simon?" Clary's voice made Simon's head shoot up to meet her gaze. It had been so long and she had grown up, grown old really.

"Clary, how have you been?" Simon asked getting up to hug his friend ignoring her over protective son wince as Shadow Hunter skin met Vampiric skin.

"Well, you would know if you had come around more." She responded firmly, but with affectionate teasing none the less. "It is good to see you. Why have you come? Surely you haven't chosen now to make a social visit. Will said you had something to tell me?"

"Maureen." Simon knew for a fact this one word meant a lot to Clary, and he could see the affect this word had on her as her face slightly paled.

"What about her she has been dead for thirty years in that building we burned. Nothing and no one came out of that alive. So why are you bringing her up?" Clary said forcefully.

"She did." Simon said softly, now she flushed with anger.

"There is no way she could have lived!" Clary shouted in frustration, "If you think you have seen her then you must be wrong!"

"She killed Raphael and is doing some 'recruiting' as she called it." His words made Clary pause.

"You have seen her, haven't you." there was no question in her voice.

"Yes, one of her victims got away and is-" His sentence was cut short with the arrival of new people. On the elevator the new arrivals were Jace, Isabelle, and Alec.

"Simon!" Isabelle was the first of the group to make their way over to him and embraced him, "Simon, it is so good to see you again!"

"And you Isabelle," Simon was happier than he let on, he had never stopped loving her.

"What's going on?" Alec asked, though Jace looked as though he had an idea based on Clary's facial expression. As Simon caught the others up to speed he could see the change in demeanor.

"Where is the victim now?" Jace asked his face ice hard despite the golden of his hair.

"Safe," Simon said specifically trying to avoid the part where she was at Magnus's apartment, "We can see her tonight. She is pretty wiped out after her encounter last night."

"Pretty quick to sell her out aren't you? I though vampires stuck together." Will said from the corner of the room listening intently. Simon was at a loss as to what his problem was with him, but he was willing to over look it for the time being so they could catch and kill Maureen. He stared hard at Will thinking over his response and wondered where he had gotten his dark curly hair when Jace had golden locks and Clary was a fiery red head.

"Not always," he said at last, "some like Maureen I try to find and would be pleased finding her and sucking her veins dry of every drop of blood they contain." Will paled.

"Oh, Simon, when did you become this violent?" Isabelle asked lightly. Simon smiled at her teasing and retracted his fangs, much to Will's comfort.

"Only when others make me mad." she smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, when she strikes again we will be there first!" Jace said confidently.

"No." Will broke in, the group looked at him, "I am not going to let you chase a deadly vampire! Let the Clave take this one."

"We have tracked her for years no one knows her moves, intentions, or strategies better than we do." Alec argued.

Will gave a heavy sigh, "Fine you will track, but not fight."

"So," Alec continued, "Where is the girl now?"


	4. These Two

Once they had gotten Alec adjusted to the fact that they would have to go to Magnus's they plans for when.

"Yes, but why are you living with him?" Alec asked for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Because there isn't really anywhere else I can live is there." Simon finally snapped, only then did Alec stop asking about his ex-boyfriend.

"You all should get some sleep I didn't mean to wake everyone up and keep you up this early," It was several hours later when the plan was finally set and the entire group looked tired. Clary hugged him good-bye as she left with Jace, and Alec politely nodded as he joined the couple on the elevator.

"I will see you soon," Clary called as the doors closed.

"Will, you should go upstairs I believe your son is looking for you." Isabelle said as her gaze met Simon's. Will looked apprehensive leaving his aunt with a vampire, "Go." And Will left, grumbling, but he left. As soon as the doors closed the two were back in each others arms.

"Oh, Simon, I missed you so much!" Isabelle whispered into him.

"I missed you too, Izzy," He whispered back, "so where is your husband?"

"Never married," She said calmly, but Simon's eyes got big.

"Why not?"He was surprised, Isabelle just smiled and stroked his face as she had when she was a girl, but hadn't since then.

"Simple," She said as she gazed into his eyes, "I never loved another man." Simon pulled back as though her words had stung.

"Izzy, I had no idea." Her face hardened and she broke their embrace for the first time.

"Of course you didn't," Her voice could cut and her look could kill, "you were never here. You left and never wrote or came by! For all we knew you were dead! How do you think Clary felt?!" Isabelle spun away showing that she wasn't quite concerned about Clary's feelings. Simon stayed where he was knowing it was smarter than trying to physically comfort her.

"I don't care how Clary feels," Simon's whisper sounded like a shout in the silent room, "Izzy I care about how you feel and the reason I never came back was so you would move on and find someone you would live, love, and die with. I have always loved you but you needed to move past me."

"Simon I could have lived and died with someone, but I always would have loved you." Her words were soft, but they hurt Simon exponentially, "I did wish you would have changed me when I was younger." They smiled at each other and were quickly in the other's arms once more.

"I didn't know if we would work out and if we broke up I didn't want you stuck as this. I wanted to Izzy I did, but you would be stuck drinking blood forever!" She tightened her arms around him pulling him closer to her.

"Easy solution then," Isabelle said softly in his ear, "we don't break up."

She shifted the position of her head exposing her neck to him and whispered for him to go a head. Simon licked his lips and leaned over the exposed skin, but he kissed her neck instead.

"No Izzy," He whispered into her neck, "not like this." He pulled his face back and had Isabelle look at him, "You still have life and a life here. I am not going to take that from you." He looked down at his feet not meeting her eyes.

"Simon," She said bringing his eyes back to hers, "that is why I love you."

They held each other for a very long time until Simon whispered to her that she should get some rest, but all she did was tighten her grip and reply that wouldn't without him.


End file.
